corusentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
List of programs broadcast by Playhouse Disney
This is a list of television programs broadcast by Playhouse Disney in the United States, now known as Disney Junior. Final programming Original programming Live-action series * Imagination Movers (September 6, 2008 – February 13, 2011) Animated series * Little Einsteins (October 9, 2005 – February 13, 2011) *''Charlie and Lola'' (March 18, 2005 – February 13, 2011) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (May 5, 2006 – February 13, 2011) * Handy Manny (September 16, 2006 – February 13, 2011) * Special Agent Oso (April 4, 2009 – February 13, 2011) * Jungle Junction (October 5, 2009 – February 13, 2011) Acquired programming Animated series * Chuggington (September 27, 2010 – February 13, 2011) * Timmy Time (December 6, 2010 – February 13, 2011) Interstitial programming * Shanna's Show (April 7, 2003–February 13, 2011) * Choo Choo Soul (May 1, 2006– February 13, 2011) * Lou and Lou: Safety Patrol (June 16, 2006–February 13, 2011) * Happy Monster Band (October 1, 2007–February 13, 2011) * Ooh, Aah & You (May 5, 2006–February 13, 2011) * Shane's Kindergarten Countdown (June 12, 2006–February 13, 2011) * Can You Teach My Alligator Manners? (June 21, 2008–February 13, 2011) * Tasty Time with ZeFronk (November 9, 2008–February 13, 2011) * Whiffle and Fuzz (March 24, 2008–July 12, 2009) * Where Is Warehouse Mouse? (August 24, 2009–February 13, 2011) * Dance-A-Lot Robot (February 27, 2010–February 13, 2011) * Handy Manny's School for Tools (2010–2011) Former programming Original programming Live-action series * Bear in the Big Blue House (October 20, 1997 – September 15, 2006) * Out of the Box (October 7, 1998 – June 20, 2005) * The Book of Pooh (January 22, 2001 – September 4, 2005) * Johnny and the Sprites (January 13, 2007 – February 28, 2009) * Bunnytown (November 10, 2007 – September 5, 2010) Animated series * PB&J Otter (March 15, 1998 – June 17, 2005) * Rolie Polie Olie (October 4, 1998 - December 26, 2006) * Stanley (September 15, 2001 – May 26, 2008) * JoJo's Circus (September 28, 2003 – January 4, 2009) * The Koala Brothers (January 19, 2004 - May 16, 2008) * Higglytown Heroes (September 12, 2004 – March 28, 2009) * My Friends Tigger & Pooh (May 12, 2007 – October 9, 2010) Acquired programming Live-action series * Sing Me a Story with Belle (October 5, 1998 – 2000) * The Wiggles (June 17, 2002 – June 12, 2009) * The Doodlebops (June 17, 2005 – April 4, 2009) Animated series * Henry's Amazing Animals (April 16, 1996 – 1999) * TaleSpin (April 6, 1997 – October 2, 1998) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (April 6, 1997 – September 5, 1999) * The Little Mermaid (April 7, 1997 – September 7th, 2002) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (April 7, 1997 – September 1, 2006) * Adventures in Wonderland (April 7, 1997 – June 5, 1998) * Katie and Orbie (June 6, 1997 – 2000) * Madeline (June 6, 1997 – January 2, 2005) * Jungle Cubs (September 15, 1997 – 2000) * 101 Dalmatians: The Series (October 5, 1998 – 2000) * Sing Me a Story with Belle (October 5, 1998 – 2000) * Rupert (September 4, 2000 - January 2001) * Anatole (2002 - 2003) Interstitial programming * Curious George (April 6, 1997 – 1999) * Joke Time (April 6, 1997 – October 6, 2002) * Spot the Dog (April 6, 1997 – October 6, 2004) * Behind the Ears (1997–2000, 2007-2009) * Circle Time (1997 – October 6, 2002) * Microscopic Milton (1997 – October 6, 2002) * Frankenguy & The Professor (November 3, 1997 – October 6, 2002) * Magic Drawings (1998–2000) * Pet Spot (1998–2000) * Feet Beat (1998 – October 6, 2002) * Poky and Friends (1999-2001) * Pablo the Little Red Fox (1999 – October 6, 2004) * Animal Stories (1999 – October 6, 2002) * Mini Movies (2001 – October 6, 2002) * Stanley's Animal Facts (2001-2006) * Mike's Super Short Show (January 1, 2002 – 2007) * Use Your Noodle Time (October 7, 2002 – 2005) * Sharing Time (October 7, 2002 – 2005) * BB's Music Time (October 7, 2002 – 2007) * Page's Word of the Day (October 7, 2002 - 2007) * Who, What & Where with Bear Time (October 7, 2002 - 2004) * Manners with Max (2002–2004) * Mini Show-and-Tell Time (2003–2007) * Project Playtime (2003-2007) * The World of Piwi! (2003-2004) * Draw with Piwi! (2003-2004) * Captain Carlos (2004–2007) * Felix and the Flying Machine (2004–2007) * Go Baby! (2004–2007) * This is Daniel Cook (2005–2007) * Johnny and the Sprites (October 9, 2005 - January 13, 2007) * Here Come the ABCs (2006) * Dan Zanes House Party (2006–2007) * Flip (2006-2007) * Feeling Good with JoJo (2006–2008) * Here Come the 123s (2007) * This is Emily Yeung (2007–2009) Programming blocks Final * Movie Time Monday (2005–2011); movies aired: ** A Very Merry Pooh Year ** The Aristocats ** Bear in the Big Blue House Live! Surprise Party ** Care Bears: Big Wish Movie ** Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-lot ** Chicken Little ** Cinderella ** Cinderella II: Dreams Come True ** Cinderella III: A Twist in Time ** Finding Nemo ** Hercules ** Lilo & Stitch ** Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch ** The Lion King ** The Lion King II: Simba's Pride ** The Lion King 11/2 ** Little Einsteins: Our Huge Adventure ** The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ** Monsters, Inc. ** Mulan ** Mulan II ** Piglet's Big Movie ** Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World ** Pooh's Heffalump Movie ** Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie ** Robin Hood (1973 film) ** Rolie Polie Olie: The Baby Bot Chase ** Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun ** Racing to the Rainbow ** Santa's Rockin'! ** Spookley the Square Pumpkin ** Springtime with Roo ** Stanley's Dinosaur Round-Up ** Tarzan ** Tarzan II ** The Tigger Movie ** Toy Story ** Toy Story 2 ** Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas ** Yule Be Wiggling Former * Super Duper Playhouse Disney Special Event (2002-2005) See also *List of programs broadcast by Disney Junior Category:Lists Category:Playhouse Disney